It is common practice for campers to temporarily anchor tarpaulins and such to trees and other free standing vertical supports using ropes. Presently the procedures used to anchor and remove these ropes above one's maximum reach are to either stand on another person's shoulders, or park a vehicle next to the tree and stand on top of the vehicle. Procedures such as these are quite hazardous. A person could slip and fall off the vehicle or from the shoulders of the person supporting them.